There She Is!:The Next Step Ep 1:School Returns
by Destroyer9283
Summary: The first episode to Season 1 of my spin-off of There She Is by SamBakZa. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Nabi rushed down the street as fast as he could. As he was running, he was filled with both doubt and regret. He heard the news from Grey Rabbit this morning, but couldn't believe it until many people around the city started talking about it. He ran down the street and stopped, where many other people around his age were looking with the same disbelief. He pushed his way through to realize that Grey Rabbit was right.

He and many others had to go back to school…

Now due to the recent riots in the city, many of the schools had shut down, for some of the teachers were skipping to riot in the city. Some were just to caught up in the riots to show up to teach. And most of all, some believed it could be a hazard for the students to be walking to the school in between the rioting.

And all this started not 3 weeks ago…

But now the rioting had clamed down, and many of the teachers went back to teaching. And as of now the students would go back to learning.

Now normally, Nabi would not be worried about such a thing, for he was very smart and did very well and school. But the thought of all the people who were with the anti-intermarriage group, and how bad it would be for his reputation and safety in the school made him worry about him.

And not only that, but what about Doki…? Thoughts like these filled his head as he slowly made is way back to his house complex to give the news to Doki.

Because one way or another, she would find out…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"What?!?"

Doki's face was filled with doubt, surprise, and sadness. She knew that Nabi felt depressed today, but she never thought that this would be the reason. Like Nabi, she normally wouldn't be so sad about going back to school, but she too was afraid of her and Nabi's safety with everyone who were with the anti-intermarriage group.

"I'm sorry guys, but the fact is, it's a law" said Grey Rabbit. He had been there with Doki for lunch right about when Nabi went out to see the news post on the bulletin board.

"Well, law or not, I'm still having thought about not going." said Doki

"As much as you don't like it, Doki, if you don't, they will force you if they have to" said Grey.

Doki let out a long sigh. "I know…it's just that…I…" She couldn't seem to get the right words.

"You just don't want to think about what's going to happen when we finally get there, right?" said Nabi. This was the first time he said something before he told Doki the news.

"I guess… I'm more or less worried on what'll happen to you, Nabi." said Doki.

"I feel the same way about you, but I'm willing to put up a fight if we'll ever have too." said Nabi

Doki's face went from surprise, doubt and sadness to just surprise. She knew more than anyone that Nabi wasn't the one to start or even participate in a fight. She knew that if he were to start a fight, it would have to be one of his last decisions…

After a long silence, Doki finally said "…Alright, I'll go"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

A bell rang as the door to the school supplies store opened. As Doki and Nabi walked in and started looking for the supplies on their lists, they both had the same thought: "Wow. Never thought I'd be back here for a long time…" The list was quite long, so they knew this would take a while.

After they were about half way done through their lists, they heard a voice call out to them.

"Hey!!!"

They looked back to see an unfamiliar rabbit walking towards them. He has slightly taller than Nabi, but he was quite muscular compared to Nabi. He looked like he had a few faint scars on his face, but you had to look real close to see them.

"Which one of you is Nabi?!"

They looked at each other with a questionable look. Wasn't it kinda of obvious who was Nabi?

"Uh…that would be me…" said Nabi

"OH, well in that case…"

He grabbed Nabi by his green scarf and the collar of his shirt. Then he twirled him and raised him about 3 feet off the ground. At this point Nabi was too shocked to do anything. He could only just stay there, surprised.

"Now, I'm gonna make this very clear: You are on my "list". And believe me, that is not a very nice place to be."

Doki came up and tried to lessen the grip so Nabi could get through. But when she was about 5 feet away from him, he said "Don't even think about it…" She stopped and backed up.

"Might as well explain this to you two. First off, my name is Brandon. My father was with the anti-intermarriage group that you two took down about a week ago."

They looked ar each other in shock.

"I too was apart of this group. After you took it down, my father couldn't do anything. The group was like his job. Now he's struggling to get a new one. The stress he's had is now going on me. Now he's yelling at me for every little mistake. So now, you're on my list."

"Let go of him!!!" Doki said.

"…Very well" said Brandon. As he walked out he said "Just remember that if I see you in my face ever again…" He curled his fist. "…Well, you do the math" the door slammed behind him.

Doki stared out the window until he was gone. Then she looked at Nabi. His face was completely blank. What she didn't know was that he was scared, angry, and shocked all at once. At this point, he knew that he was right…

This time, he may actually have to fight…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Nabi woke up with his alarm blazing away like always. But this time, it was blazing a few hours earlier, and for a few seconds, he couldn't figure out why. Was it broken? Then all at once the thought rammed through him…

He had his first day of school today…

For a few seconds he felt excited about going back, but then remembered what happened a few days ago, and thought about how it would affect him when he got there. What would happen? A million thoughts about this swirled in his head as he did his morning routine.

As he brushed his teeth, one part of his body kept telling him "It's too dangerous! You'll never be able to get through! The only way is to fight, but what happened to 'Fighting never solves anything?'" Another part was saying "Come on! This is no big deal! Just fight and you'll be fine!" He couldn't make up his mind.

While he was doing all this, Doki also was having a million thought in her. She wasn't afraid about Brandon or his violence, but she was more worried about Nabi and his safety. Will he be alright? What will happen to him?

While she was doing her routine, part of her was thinking "I gotta find someone who can protect Nabi. Maybe I should do it myself though…" Another part was saying "Don't be dumb! This guy is bad news, and he'll cream you if you try. Plus, you'll ruin Nabi's reputation if you win!"

Eventually, they met each other outside the house complex. They both gave each other a little smile to show each other that they weren't afraid, but they both knew that it was useless to try to fake it.

As they walked around, they saw different people holding up signs that stated they wanted the anti-intermarriage group back. Things like these just kept reminding them about the dangers ahead, and the thoughts they had a little earlier this morning. They could both see the worry, but when they noticed the other was looking, they tried to smile.

At last they arrived at the entrance of the school. Many different high school students their age went in. Some were sitting out front talking with others. The one person they didn't see was Brandon, and they both gave a sigh of relief. But then they were afraid again, for the same thought went through their heads…

"No matter what happens…what will happen to both of us…?

To be continued…


End file.
